Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. These firmware and application software often contain software bugs. New versions of the firmware and software are periodically released to fix the bugs, introduce new features, or both.
However, with software updates, data stored or created by an older version of software may not be compatible with a newer version of the software, especially if the schema of a database or the structure of data has changed between the present version and the newer version. Previously stored or created data may not be accessible by the newer version of the software.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings appended hereto.